


Character Bio's

by MabelDiangelo1228



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absent Parents, Abusive Parents, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Rejection, Trust Issues, puns, run aways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12032706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MabelDiangelo1228/pseuds/MabelDiangelo1228
Summary: So these are character bios for a book I'm writing. How can I make them better?





	Character Bio's

Gabriel Falco

Alias: Gabriel Falafel

Species: Half Demon, Half Human

Nationality: French, American.

Height: 6' 10"

Hair style: Cut short with the front spiked up

Hair Color: Black with lime green streaks

Eye Color: Iridescent green(Like a tigers eye gem stone)

Skin tone: Tanned

Preferred clothes: Dress shoes, dress pants, dress shirt, white button up, green suit jacket, black and green striped tie. He also likes to wear sunglasses inside.(Never outside XDDD)

Personality: Super cocky and flirty

Fun facts: He has a joke lined up for every conceivable situation. He sings when he's scared(You guys know the way XDD). He has a Newfoundland named Shadow. When he gets over emotional he accidentally starts wild fires.


End file.
